Bloodstruck
by TimeandRelativeDimensioninLove
Summary: My interpretation of what should've happened in the season four finale and then the aftermath. M for sex and violence... it's true blood Eric/Sookie
1. Chapter 1

"Bill you were my first love and I still love you so much, which only makes this harder."

She hugged him around the neck and then turned to Eric whose eyes held a tragic blend of hope and fear. Like he was so afraid to think she might choose him, because he knew how much it would hurt if she didn't.

She held Eric's gaze for a moment and without saying anything turned back towards Bill. "Goodnight Bill." She didn't look at Eric as she left, but Bill did. Blood was welling up in his eyes and his face was like Bill had never seen it before.

Sookie was only halfway down the steps when she heard a voice behind her. "Sookie." She turned around and saw Eric standing on the porch behind her.

"You were mine. You gave me all of you and now you don't even say goodbye?" Most of the time Eric seemed to be empty, but on a few occasions she could see it all spilling past his stone barrier. She'd seen it on the roof and she saw it now.

"I couldn't."

"You couldn't? What does that mean?" She took a deep breath and sighed. "It's too hard Eric. I can't." He raced forward and stood in front of her. She could see the blood stains on his face. "You were mine. You said you'd still want me."

"I'm going home." She said pushing past him. "C-can I come?" She turned back and she recognized the Eric she'd fallen in love with.

A tear fell down her face. "It's your house, remember?" He laughed slightly and took her hand. She tentatively returned the pressure to his hand, lay her head on his shoulder and they walked home


	2. Chapter 2

"Eric. Wait." She whispered against his mouth. He paused before reluctantly pulling his lips away from her's. "What?"

She took a step back. "I just think maybe we should take it slow." He groaned softly. "Why? Why would you think that?" She sighed. "The guy I fell in love with asked me to stay with him, because he wasn't afraid to let me see his weak side. I felt safe with him-"

"I am him!" He attempted to assure her, but she didn't respond in quite the way he hoped. "I need to be sure. I just- I need to be sure." He started to speak and the closed his mouth and nodded.

"Okay. Fine Sookie." He stormed off towards the cupboard even though it wasn't anywhere near dawn yet.

She sighed and brushed her hair out of her face. She wanted so badly to go down to him and kiss him until snow fell from the ceiling, but somehow she knew that what she really wanted was him to look up at her with those goofy and innocent eyes.

She was afraid that if she went down there and found him staring at her with eyes that had seen too much, so full of lust and hate that it may just break her. The man she had loved couldn't be dead, it wasn't possible.

Eric dropped down and looked around before punching the wall angrily. He could remember it all. He remembered feeling guilty about getting mud on her carpet, feeling protective of her against the world. He remembered swimming in the sun and crying in Sookie's bed.

He wanted to be that guy, the one she loved, but he had seen too much to be so innocent. Suddenly all of his thoughts were pushed from his head as he felt a sick feeling of panic.

He dashed up the ladder as quick as he could and slammed into the doors. They shook but didn't open. He paused. Sookie. He had to get to Sookie. He was about to shove the doors open when he heard her talking to someone.

"Why should I invite you into my house? What are you intentions?"

A lower voice responded to her question. "We are looking for Eric Northman. He's under arrest and this is apparently his house."


	3. Chapter 3

"Eric? He's not here. Have you checked the King of Louisiana's estate? That was the last place I saw him."

Eric realized she had locked the chest before opening the door to protect him and she was trying to protect him now. He smiled slightly and fought back to urge to break down the door.

He heard a slight laugh. "You mean the house of William Compton. He's no longer the king and we have him in custody. If you refuse to invite us in, we will move in by force. This was merely a courtesy miss. This house no longer has a human owner."

He felt her fear increase and the urge became harder to fight. He did manage to until one of the men reached forward and grabbed Sookie by the throat. "Come out Eric or your human dies!"

Cursing in Swedish, he burst from the cupboard and ran over to her. They threw chain mail on him and he screamed. She fought the man off and tried to get to Eric, but one of them knocked her out with a nightstick and she hit the floor.

"Hey! Don't hurt her." They dragged him out and threw him in the back of the trunk. The last thing he saw was Tara rushing down the stairs towards Sookie, apparently woken up by the commotion. She looked out, saw Eric, and nodded to let him know she would take care of Sookie.

It was an odd feeling to him, being captured, thrown into a trunk with Bill Compton to undoubtedly be dragged to his true death and feeling only relief because he knew Sookie was going to be alright.


End file.
